Jesse McNally, Snake Killer
by Rikki Rray
Summary: What happened to Jesse after he was staked by Xander at the Harvest?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ok, I own nothing, Buffy is Joss' and Stargate is someone else's, (can't remember who's), and I'm just playing with 'em.

The Powers That Be gathered together to discuss the outcome of the Harvest. They were pleased that the Summers Slayer had stopped the Master from freeing himself, they were also impressed by the Harris boys actions, staking his best friend to save a girl he heartily disliked, just because she was human. They knew he would go far.

But the boy who was staked, he too was supposed to be a Champion, until Summers dropped the ball, and allowed him to be captured by Darla, and turned by the Master.

"Do we allow the McNally child a chance to prove himself? The Harris child shows promise now. Do we change this to allow the McNally child a second chance?" one of the Powers asked the Others.

"It is true his promise and potential has not been utilized. However, it would be a disaster to send him back to the Hellmouth. Where can we send him?" asked another of the Powers.

Then the Oracles appeared, "He is to go to another planet, where he will fight the imposter's of the Gods."

"He will learn to be a Warrior amongst the descendants of Slaves," insisted the other Oracles, "this we have foreseen."

"What planet is this to be done on?" asked done of the Powers curiously.

"We have seen Abydos," the Oracles replied together.

"Then Jesse McNally shall go to Abydos," all of the Powers intoned. And they started to reincarnate Jesse McNally from the ashes of the damned.

By the time the process was complete, a frightened 15 youth lay on the floor wondering where he was.

"Jesse McNally, you are being something very rare and special," said the female Oracle. "You are being given a second chance at life."

"Do not waste it," the Powers said as one. And then the 'room' flashed white, and Jesse disappeared to Abydos.

BTVS/SG1/BTVS/SG1

When the flash of white ended, Jesse looked around and found himself in what resembled a mountain village.

"Man, this sucks," said Jesse under his breath, and he rubbed his left hand over his neck, and found a scar. "What the hell's that?" And then he remembered everything that had happened over the last few days in Sunnydale. Including being staked. By his best friend.

He was found 15 minutes later, huddled in the corner of the building, hugging his knees and crying. After much coaxing, he was taken to see the leader of the settlement, Kasuf.

At this time, Daniel Jackson was still living on Abydos, the blight known as the Goa'uld had not stolen his Sha're from him yet, so he had a chance to talk to Jesse. But Jesse had taken the wrong end of the stick from the Powers warning, and it took nearly three weeks to draw him out of his shell. Which coincided nicely with the return of Jack O'Neill. And heralded the return of the Goa'uld.

BTVS/SG1/BTVS/SG1

During the attack against the defenders of Abydos, a most peculiar thing happened to Jesse, he knew what they were. He knew how to fight them, and what their weaknesses were, but his body was weak and untrained, so he did the next best thing. He got the children out of the way. And swore that he would kill these aliens that took over your body much like a demon had previously done to him.

Over the next few weeks, Jesse was either with Skaara's friends and guarding the chaapa'ai, or involved in some form of weapons or fitness training, or he was studying the galactic address book that Daniel had found. When he wasn't doing any of these, he was usually asleep.

It took 6 months for Jesse to talk another 5 Abydonian's into forming a strike team with him, and a further 3 months before they were ready to go out on their first hit and run strike. But the Powers were watching. And they approved.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Spoilers for end of Season 6 Stargate SG1, post-Chosen BTVS

"Why did you decide to come with us, rather than take Oma's offer, Kid?" Jack asked Jesse.

"I'm not Abydonian, she could only offer Ascension to homegrown talent," said Jesse bitterly, "so that makes it the second time I've lost a family."

"When would the first time be?" asked Sam softly.

"When I ended up on Abydos in the first place from Cali, back when I was 15," answered Jesse as he checked his rifle over automatically.

"Cali? Are you from Earth, kid?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, little one Starbucks town called Sunnydale, just down the freeway from L.A. And I can't go home, the Powers won't let me," said Jesse as he looked up. "They've decided to test me, make me their Goddamn soldier. I've been fighting since I was 15. I was on Abydos when Sha're and Skaara got taken years ago. You just missed me," and he smirked at Jack then.

"You asshole, we could've done with your help then," shot back Jack.

"What the hell do you think I did? I wasn't trained to fight, so I got the kids out of the way. I knew the Jaffa were there for slaves and hosts, the Powers let me know, I wish I didn't know half of what I know," Jesse shouted back. "I've seen and done more than most 22 year old's, and I can't even let my buds know I'm still alive, cos they'll think I'm evil!"

"Sunnydale's the town that the Initiative Project went FUBAR in isn't it sir?" asked Sam, as she walked towards the dialing device and started patting herself down to find her GDO.

"Yeah," said Jack as he attempted to calm himself down. "I helped clean up that mess after that jackass McNamara cocked up, and I still have nightmares over what I saw. And 3 kids and their old high school librarian stopped the situation from deteriorating even further."

Just then Sam managed to establish a wormhole, and they stepped through to the relative safety of the SGC.

BTVS/SG1/BTVS/SG1

SG1 and Jesse were met on the other side of the Stargate by General Hammond and Dr Frasier, both were intrigued about how an American citizen had ended up on Abydos without going through a Stargate to begin with.

By the time Jesse's full debriefing was finished with, he'd been back on Earth for two months. And Sunnydale had imploded after the battle with the First.

So feeling rather glum, Jesse went to go and see Janet Frasier, and as he stepped into her inner-sanctum, he saw he gained a two for one, as Sam Carter was also there.

"Hey Doc F, Major C, how can I go about getting GED? It's just occurred to me that all I'm trained for is to kill Goa'uld, which isn't going to help me find a job," Jesse said, sounding as down as he looked.

Janet and Sam looked at one another. "It never occurred to us either, Jesse. We'll have a word with General Hammond about tutors and setting up a test for you," said Sam.

"Ugh, school," shuddered Jesse, " it was bad enough at Sunnydale. What's the mortality rate?" he added with a grin, "I think ours was 30, last I knew anyway."

Both Sam and Janet just stared at Jesse in horror over that little remark.

BTVS/SG1/BTVS/SG1

A year later, Jesse had his GED, and a post as a Goa'uld adviser attached to the SGC. He was the youngest ever posted there in that capacity full-time. Teal'c's son, Ry'ac, only helped out on a part-time basis when his duties to the Jaffa Rebellion allowed.

A few months into Jesse's new job, three new soldiers started at the SGC. Jesse hadn't had much to do with them, but they'd quickly gained a reputation for being ... odd. As Sam was interrogating Jesse about his childhood in Sunnydale, Graham Miller overheard the name of the town mentioned, and mentioned it in passing to Riley Finn. This was just before the Cleveland Hellmouth went postal. Again.

Riley Finn, Samantha Finn, Graham Miller, Jesse McNally, report to General O'Neill's office.

"No rest for the wicked, Sam," said Jesse with a grin to Sam Carter, as he grabbed his last sweet, and got shot of his tray on the way out of the canteen.

Jesse met up with the others on the way to the General's office.

"Any idea what this is about?" he asked.

"No idea, but we'll find out soon," said Graham as they reached their destination, and knocked on the door.

"Come!" barked O'Neill, as the group walked into his office. "Ah, Finn, Miller, you both served in Sunnydale, correct?"

Graham and Riley just looked at one another, and then at Sam, "What's this got to do with Sunnydale, sir?" asked Riley.

"Enough of the bullshit, I helped cleanup after Project Initiative. Both of you were part of that. Sam here signed on for the UN's demon hunting team for a few years, and McNally's from Sunnydale, still need a road map, Finn?" asked O'Neill sarcastically.

"Cleveland's exploded again, hasn't it?" asked Graham.

"Yeah, but we think that Jesse's area of expertise might be needed as well," said Jack, looking tired. "The incidents have been acting a little differently from what we normally deal with, and also from what the Watcher's normally deal with as well, so we're gonna be working together on this one. At 0200 hours tomorrow, you'll board a plane bound for Ohio, until then, gather any supplies that you need, and get some rest. Full briefing will come on site. I'm sorry, but I don't know much more than this, they wouldn't send anymore information due to concerns about the NID," he added with a grimace.

"Understandable, sir," said Riley. "Aside of the three of us, the military are not liked by the Watcher's. Permission to get ready?"

"Granted. Dismissed. McNally, wait, please." Jack waited until Riley, Sam and Graham had left before he said, "you do know who you're going to be working with, Jesse?"

Jesse just shrugged at that one, "no idea, Jack."

"Okay, Rupert Giles, Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane," and Jack looked Jesse in the eye here, "Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris. Yeah, I know, your old friends from before Abydos. Do try not to get killed again, we haven't got a working sarcophagus," he joked.

"I'll do my best," Jesse said, just before he bolted out of Jack's office.

BTVS/SG1/BTVS/SG1

"Goddamn it Jesse, will you keep still," snarled Graham. "How much sugar has he had today?" he asked Sam as she drove the 4x4 into Cleveland.

"How should I know? I'm married to Riley, not McNally. If it bugging you that much you restrict his sugar intake," Sam snarked back. Riley just sighed and looked at the map and proceeded to direct Sam to the Slayer HQ.

30 minutes later they drew up to a heavily fortified building and spoke into the security system, and was allowed into the premises. At this point, Jesse started muttering under his breath in Abydonian and bouncing in his seat again.

"That's it, I'm out of here. I can't take it anymore," cried Graham, whose last nerve had been frayed over 15 minutes ago.

"We're here now, can't you just ignore him. You've also got Xander to put up with. Can you imagine he's gonna be any easier to tolerate after 5 Mountain Dew's?" said Sam dryly as she put the car in park.

"Oh God, please, shoot me now," groaned Graham as he hit his head on the back of Riley's seat, who didn't even have the decency to look sympathetic towards him.

Sam then got out and went and banged on the main door.

"It's open," they heard a teenage female voice shout, so Sam opened the door and walked in.

"Dawn! Hey, where is everyone? Don't tell me you're on your own here?" she asked the teenager.

"Nah, Xan's here," replied Dawn as she walked up for a hug, "we've been waiting for you guys, c'mon Riley, hurry up!" she shouted through the open door.

"I think we just got our orders, guys, c'mon, let's get the weapons out in one go," suggested Riley.

They managed to do this, and just as they were entering the house, they heard Dawn shouting, "Xan, they're here!", then she saw Jesse, and Sam quite clearly heard her say, "who's the hottie?"

Then Xander walked into the room, greeted Riley, Sam and Graham, and went white at the sight of Jesse.

"Jesse?" he said.

"Hey, Xan. Long time no see," Jesse said with a strained smile, "please don't stake me again. It won't have quite the same effect as last time."

"Jesse?" echoed Dawn in disbelief, "but you died at the Harvest."

"What?" said Sam, Riley and Graham at the same time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You died? What do you mean? You died?" demand Riley, "and what Harvest?"

"When did you die?" asked Sam at the same time as Riley.

"Oh man," sighed Jesse, "this is gonna take a while. Help me out here, Xan."

"OK, the Harvest happened in sophomore year, over 7 years ago. It was our first apocalypse," said Xander.

"The day before, I was captured by Darla, and turned to use as bait for the Slayer. I was staked by Xander the next night, the Harvest to stop me from killing and turning Cordelia, and killing him," said Jesse, leaning back against the door frame. "The next thing I know, I'm in this, I dunno, room, for lack of a better word, and there's voices all around, and two funky looking dudes called the Oracles are in front of me. They don't tell me jack shit, except I've got a second chance at life, and they send me to Abydos. I have no idea how much time has passed between being staked and being reincarnated. But three weeks later, the goddamn Powers let me know why I was brought back."

"And why was that?" asked Graham aggressively.

"To fight the Goa'uld," Jesse said simply. "I know more about them than anyone alive who hasn't had a snake in their head, and that was before I was 19 by the way, even Jaffa like Master Brat'ac or Teal'c," he added at Graham's look of skepticism.

"And to those of us just tuning in?" said Xander, and Dawn just rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Honestly Xander, didn't you read the briefing notes that Major Davis sent us?" she asked.

"Er, no. Too much crap involved, needs pictures to go with it," replied Xander shortly as he looked harder at Jesse. Then he nodded as if he'd made his mind up about something that had been bothering him. "OK, Willow! Get your witchy butt back here now!" he shouted.

"Er, overkill, Xan," said Dawn quietly.

"Is a talent of mine, and you know it, Dawn-Patrol," replied Xander belligerently, as he crossed his arms and waited for Willow to make an appearance.

Who showed up 30 seconds later in a flash of light.

"Whoa, I knew you were powerful, but I didn't know you could do that!" said Riley in awe.

"Yep," said Willow, rather chipper for someone who'd been summoned back so abruptly. "Now, what's the rush, mister, that I had to abandon what I was doing to come home this quickly?"

Xander just pointed behind her at Jesse, so Willow turned round, and then went white as well. "Jesse? Hasanyonetouchedhim?IsittheFirst?" babbled Willow.

"He's real, Willow. Nearly bounced me to insanity in the 4X4 from far to much sugar," said Graham dryly.

Willow took a tentative step forward and touched him on the arm, "Jesse? Oh Goddess, you're really alive!" and then she hugged him and started to cry.

"If it helps, Xander, we have to have a lot of post mission medicals, so we know that he's not a vampire," offered Riley.

"The Powers wouldn't let me come home," admitted Jesse as he hugged Willow tightly.

"Why doesn't that surprise me with those fuckers," snorted Xander in contempt. "Missed you too bro." And he joined Willow in hugging Jesse.

Dawn just looked at Sam and shrugged, then looked out of the window, "er Willow. Kennedy alert, and she looks pissed."

"Kennedy alert?" repeated Jesse, letting go of Xander. But Willow just wouldn't let go, "who's Kennedy?"

"Kennedy is Willow's uber-bratty girlfriend," put in Dawn, " basically, we tolerate her for Willow's sake."

"Girlfriend? Willow, you bad girl!" said Jesse with a dirty grin on his face. "Of all the things I imagined, and I imagined a lot, this was never one of them. Can't think why not. Are they hot together?" he asked Xander, who started to laugh.

"Stop it mister, she's gonna get angry, and she's a Slayer too," Willow said in exasperation. "Hey, Kennedy, this is Jesse."

"Right," Kennedy said, looking pissed. "But why's he holding you? And I thought he was dead."

"Yeah, I kinda get that a lot," replied Jesse mildly. "Let's just say that your bosses gave me a second chance, and leave it at that, shall we?"

"How about let's not?" shot back Kennedy aggressively, "let go of my girl, now!"

"That's enough, Kennedy," said Xander. "Jesse's not a vampire, or anything evil, and he's not after Willow. She's like a sister to him."

"You're not my Watcher, you can't tell me what to do," answered Kennedy belligerently.

"Oooh, Watcher, kinky Xan," teased Jesse. "So who do you Watch? And more importantly, what do you Watch?"

"That's not helping Jesse," complained Willow over the sniggering of Dawn and Graham. "Goddess, I'd forgotten just what you two were like together. Just how much sugar have you had today anyway?"

"Not that much, just a few sweet and a few cans of drinks with caffeine in, had worse in the past," admitted Jesse. "Why? You gonna join Graham in the 'Spoil Jesse's Day' club, with restricting my sugar intake? And Xan, I think he's got his eye on your sugar intake too," he added under his breath to Xander.

"The Hell you say! No one restricts my sugar intake!" shouted Xander, glaring hard at Graham, and looking quiet scary with the eye patch.

"Xan, what's with the Nick Fury impression?" asked Jesse. Willow just sighed. Even after all this time, they still liked the comics. At least they weren't as bad as Andrew.

Xander just laughed, "I'll tell you later over a beer or two, man," he said. "Maybe I'll even tell you the truth, if you tell me the truth about what happened to you."

"Deal," said Jesse, and he stuck his hand out, and they shook on it.

BTVS/SG1/BTVS/SG1

Over the next 15 minutes, over a dozen Slayers turned up, including Buffy Summers, who remembered Jesse from her first day at Sunnydale High School all those years ago. Although her reaction wasn't quite as extreme as Willow and Xander's, it was still fun for Riley, Sam and Graham to watch. And confusing for the other Slayers.

Giles ended up putting his foot down, and insisted on a full briefing after dinner, which in turn made most of the junior Slayers groan. They knew then that they'd miss out on what was shaping up to be a very interesting story. As Andrew bounced off muttering about a Klingon based dinner, Xander grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and insisted on Chinese.

"The military would look very poorly on us if we attempted to poison four of their people, Giles. MRE's out of the question, this is cruel and unusual punishment."

"Quite," said Giles, "very well. Oh, don't whine Andrew, I'm sure you'll have another opportunity to poison us in the near future."

Jesse just shook his head and asked Willow if he and Xander had ever been that bad, whilst she giggled and reassured him.

BTVS/SG1/BTVS/SG1

Three hours later, after dinner, and a full briefing, Xander and Jesse were loaded for vampire, Goa'uld, and Cleveland issue mugger's, and on their way to a local bar that Xander knew of.

"So, how'd you know what MRE's taste like, Xan?" asked Jesse with curiosity.

"Halloween '97," said Xander laughing, "I dressed up as a soldier. Giles' old playmate, Ethan Rayne, Chaos mage extraordinare came to town, and cursed the costumes. So I got turned into a soldier for the evening. Full sensory experience, man. Came in handy for the Judge and graduation, I tell ya."

"What did Willow dress up as then? Don't tell me she went as a ghost again?" Jesse asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she did. But this time she turned into a ghost as well. But Buffy was the funniest," laughed Xander. "She just had to impress her creature of the night boyfriend, Angel, with how pretty she could be. Granted, she looked hot," he said as they reached the bar, "but she turned into the most helpless noblewoman you've ever laid eyes on. Eighteenth century."

"Wait a minute, back track a bit here," said Jesse, a little confused and amused at the thought of strong, Slayer Buffy completely helpless. "She's the Slayer, scourge of demons and vamps..."

"Yep," said Xander, nodding as they reached the bar.

"And her boyfriend was a vampire?" Jesse really couldn't believe this now.

"Yeah, and she also knew what he was like before he got his oh, so soulful act on. Two Guinness' please," he asked the bartender. "Then she nearly got her ass handed to her by Spike, Angel's vampiric grandson. Willow was walking through walls, scared the shit out of Giles, she said. Thanks."

They took their drinks over to a corner and sat down. "Cordy got her costume elsewhere, otherwise she'd've turned into a cat. Might've been funny to see, but, man, would she've bitched," Xander continued. "Now, Dawnnie, we remember her dressing as a fairy. She was only about 10 at the time."

"What, wings and all?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Bet that was fun for her, what did Mrs. Summers say?"

"Nothing, all of the adults ignored everything, until they tried to burn Buffy, Willow and Amy Madison at the stake in senior, I'll tel ya that one later, dude. But Mrs. Rosenberg repressed everything about that night, except that Willow was dating Oz. We call it Sunnydale Syndrome, and it exists in Cleveland too," explained Xander.

"Ah, I think we got a bit of that back in Colorado Springs," said Jesse kicking back and sipping his Guinness. "Sometimes we bring some weird shit back with us, and, let's just say, it don't interact well with the outside world." Xander started sniggering.

"Ya gotta meet Clem sometime, neutral demon. Pretty cool guy, stays with us sometimes, and an easy way to let the girls know about the world in which they live in. But what happened to you?" pressed Xander. "Ya got that whole threat assess mode that Ri, Sam and Graham got, and yeah, I know I got it too sometimes. So give, what happened really?"

Jesse sighed, and carried on drinking his Guinness for a minute or so, and then said, "three weeks after I was given a second chance, these aliens that squat in your spinal column and head arrived. They took prisoners, and killed a load of people, including the head man's family. Whilst all this was happening, the Power's decided to let me know why I was on Abydos, what my purpose was, and why I couldn't come home home. They filled my head with shit about the Goa'uld, they're the snakes that live in people's heads, if it easier, think of 'em as demons from outer space," added Jesse.

Xander snorted, "been there, man."

Jesse just looked at him. "They normally enter your body here, at the nape your neck, hurts like a son of a bitch too. Got my ass snakified when I was 19, but the Powers did something to me, so they didn't like how I tasted or something," he grimaced in remembered pain.

Xander snorted in laughter, "dude, you're as much of a weirdness magnet as I am. Just wait until Will's finds out. Me, hyena possessed at 16, soldier possessed at 17, Indian curse at 19, and we can't forget Dracula, much as I wish we could -"

"Dracula's real?" asked Jesse all wide eyed.

"Yeah, and a right annoying bastard too," grumped Xander. "I also attract demonic females, nearly married an ex-vengeance demon, called Anyanka, still miss her. She died when we closed the Hellmouth and Sunnydale turned into a sinkhole," said Xander sadly.

They stayed in the bar all night, swapping storied back and forth, and getting more and more drunk, until it was closing time. Jesse taught Xander a rather rude Abydonian drinking song, which was similar to Ancient Egyptian. Which they went into the Slayer house house singing at the top of their voices after getting out of the taxi which brought them home. Much to the blushing of Willow and Giles, and the amusement of Riley, Sam and Graham who's heard it before.


End file.
